


Cuddle Club

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Smutty prompt: period sex.</p><p>Takes place during <i>Ms. Knope Goes to Washington</i> because it has always bugged me that Leslie just didn’t tell Ben what had happened while she was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Club

“Hey,” Ben says, as he walks into his bedroom. Leslie is sitting on his bed, where she's been almost since she let herself into his apartment.

She’d only left him at the party about an hour ago and honestly, she’s a bit surprised to see him home so soon, after he left her in her coat closet of self-pity at the Hay-Adams. But now, Leslie’s got her face washed and her make-up off, and even though it’s only nine-fifteen, she had decided to get into her pajamas and sulk. And pout. And bleed.

“Alright, what’s wrong?”

Ben looks concerned but she shakes her head and tries to give him a small, reassuring smile.

 _What’s wrong?_ She feels insignificant and small, even more so after seeing him at the party, talking with senators and political staffers, looking completely, amazingly in his element, while she couldn’t even manage to get one face-to-face meeting with a mid-level official.

Maybe she’d have had better luck if she was from Pawnee, Illinois?

But Leslie really doesn’t feel like talking about that. Not now. Not when Ben is so on top of his game and all big shot-like and she’s so obviously…not. She feels a bit embarrassed along with the small and insignificant and those are just not things that she feels all that often. And most definitely not all at the same time, and not while Ben is looking at her expectantly, his face filled with concern.

“Nothing. Just tired. Like I said, too much sight-seeing today. I mean, even though George Washington’s farewell address candle stand is awesome, it’s a bit exhausting,” she sighs. “Sorry. You know the timing of this trip kind of sucks and I just–”

“Hey, it’s okay to be exhausted,” Ben tells her softly with a smile, as he settles on the bed and moves forward to give her a kiss.

He’s all warm and so Ben-like that Leslie wants to cry. He tastes like champagne and those delicious little crab puff appetizers from the party. And when he holds her, it makes her realize how much she’s been missing him, how hard this long-distance thing is, and Leslie can’t help but wonder if he misses her as much.

Or, maybe he’s filling his time with briefings and parties and tall, sleek, brunette campaign staffers named Tanya and Elena. Maybe there’s a Heather in there too. Perhaps a Claudette, a dark and mysterious woman who works at the French embassy and is also a sexy spy with a secret.

Right. She should maybe just pick one name and use it as a jealousy amalgam, so she doesn’t spend all of her time choosing exotic names and occupations for all of Ben’s statuesque DC temptresses.

Leslie’s head is on his chest and he’s lightly stroking her hair when he asks, “But seriously, are you okay? Did something–”

“I’m fine.”

“And the meeting with Jepsen went okay?” Ben fishes again carefully.

Leslie nods against him. The fact that he’s not equating her grumpy and quiet mood to her period is very sweet of him.

She also knows that he knows her well enough to know that something is probably wrong. Leslie also knows that if she told him about the pile of Federal Riverbed Preservation Grant proposals she had added hers to unceremoniously, he’d most likely get on the phone with some new connection he has and try to get her a face-to-face–not to show off, but just because he wants to help.

And of course, she’s so proud of him, she really is, it’s just…

“I’m just tired.”

“Okay.”

“Cuddling will probably help,” she adds, giving him a small smile.

“Well, I certainly hope so.” Ben sits up briefly. "Just let me….“ he trails off as gets his shoes off and pushes them onto the floor.

His suit jacket is next and then he loosens his tie. When Ben settles back against his pillows, he guides her to lie half on top of him, her left hip brushing against his right. Soon her leg is bent so she can cuddle even closer and he’s placing delicate, feathery kisses along her jaw line.

“I love you and I’m very glad you’re here,” he says between the light brushes of his lips.

“I love you too. This is nice.”

“So, tell me about the presentation, did–”

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s the first rule of _cuddle club_?”

She hears him sigh before answering. Probably because he’s usually the one posing the question instead of the one being asked.

“You don’t work-talk during cuddle club.”

Leslie nods against his skin.

“Alright. Well…um, these are very comfy looking pajamas,” he accents his words by slowly running his hand along her flannel-covered hip.

Leslie laughs and buries her face in the crook of his neck. She’s missed this so much–pillow talk just isn’t the same when you’re not sharing the same pillow. “They are. They’re my sleepy, grumpy, period pajamas.”

“I know. I think your sleepy grumpy, period pajamas are adorable.”

Her back hurts a little and she is honestly tired (and probably bloated?), but at the same time, she really wants him, wants to feel him inside her and on top of her. It’ll help take her mind off her disappointing day and besides, after tonight it’s just going to be a long stretch of Skype sex and occasionally falling asleep together on the phone at night, as they both watch the same movie on TV.

The next time they kiss, Leslie puts a bit more heat into it, pushing and slowly grinding against him, as her hand reaches down and brushes against the front of his pants. Because she’s here now and she doesn’t want to let a little inconvenience and mess get in the way of much-needed intimacy.

Ben pulls back, a small smile on his face. “Really?”

“We could…if you want to? I want to.”

“I always want to,” he answers, still smiling.

“Well, that’s not quite true. That night a few months ago when you were rewatching _Star Wars_ and I tried to jump your bones, you said, and I quote, _um, babe, can we wait until_ –”

He interrupts her with a laugh and then sighs melodramatically. “Leslie. It was _The Empire Strikes Back_. I mean…that’s a classic, you can’t just pause that for sex.”

Soon, they’re both giggling and rolling around a bit on Ben’s big DC bed, not rushing at all. And while normally Leslie’d be anxious to get all their clothes off and get to it, tonight the fact that Ben takes five minutes to even get her pajama top unbuttoned all the way is welcomed. Why rush it when she’s going to be on a plane home in about sixteen hours?

“I should…um…” she trails off and glances towards the bathroom.

Ben kisses her about twenty more times before she gets up and he finally lets go of her hand–warm, sloppy, nuzzley kisses that make her want to cry (in a good way).

It’s the second to the last day of her cycle, so it’s not like _The Shining_ levels of blood or anything, but when she gets out of the bathroom and starts walking quickly back to the bed in just the unbuttoned pajama top, Leslie is relieved to see Ben has a dark blue towel all laid out. He’s patting the center of it with a seductive grin, wearing only his white shirt and boxers now, trying to give her a come hither kind of look. But it’s Ben, so it’s also a little goofy and nerdy and so, so sexy that her heart just swells with both love and amusement.

“If you value your carpet, please don’t make me laugh right now,” she says, starting to laugh anyway and speeding up her walk towards the bed.

“This is a rental, so it’s not really my carpet.”

He doesn’t waste much time, as he envelopes her in a big, warm, half-naked hug and it’s just so easy to let all the day’s disappointment fall away. Ben’s lips are warm on her neck and then lower, as his tongue swirls around one and then the other nipple.

They’ve had sex during her period a couple of times before, but really, Leslie’s usually more in the mood for a back rub and cuddles when she has her period. Or, maybe she'll get into a warm bubble bath and if Ben finds his way to the edge of the tub, sinks his fingers down into the water, and gets her off, she’s completely happy. Completely happy to come to bed all warm and relaxed and wrinkly from the tub, slide his pajama pants down, and take him in her mouth.

But right now, this is exactly what she wants. Ben eagerly fingering her while they kiss, while she unabashedly moans at his touch.

Soon, he’s naked and hard and inside her and it feels so good--comforting. The ways he fills her and holds her close and whispers sexy things against her skin. A lot of times she likes to be on top, but this, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he thrusts, is just perfect.

She’ll definitely tell him about what happened, but not tonight. Tonight, Leslie is just going to enjoy being with her DC big shot of a boyfriend.


End file.
